cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CBeatricia/Pre-returning blog post: Most Favorite to Most Hated (Cytus/Deemo/Tone Sphere)
Let the insanity begins! Most Hated: 1. Ninth by sta (Tone Sphere) *This song is insane, too underrated. I don't like the instruments mixed up with the song inside. 2. Dream of Dreams by Brian Crain (Deemo) *This song have a good piano inside it, only the MAIN problem is this song is too underrated AND the chart itself is hard. 3. Secret Garden by AILE (Cytus) *The new chart of this song is too frustating, double tap note everywhere, yet it still off-rhythm. 4. La-La-Ru-Too-Ta by Meine Meinung (Tone Sphere) *This is the only song in Tone Sphere where it makes me sleepy. 5. Red Eyes by Persona (Cytus) *This is probably my least favorite RGB song, got many MMs but I pledge to "NOT TO PLAY IT AGAIN!" 6. Otome by suzumetune (Cytus/Tone Sphere) *This song used to my departed brother's favorite, but I'm thinking different, this song is a bit disastrous on Tone Sphere, Cytus made it better with it's chart, but still didn't reduce my hatred towards this song. 7. Friction by HAMO (Deemo) *I didn't really like this song, since it resembles a conflict (for me, lol) 8. Brionac by ICE feat. Project Grimoire (Cytus) *The song looks fine, but the chart is too.... Whatever, the easter egg part is too hard to predict the timing. 9. Kioku unconnected by atmbzk (Tone Sphere) *The chart in Tone Sphere is too easy to play, but for the song, I DON'T THINK SO! This song is too.... mixed? Well it gave me a headache. Moment of truth now, my 10th Most Hated song is: 10. Aquatic Poseidon by Ric (Cytus) *This song... is a disaster for me. Both chart and song, I am fully hate the dubstep in this song (no offense) yet the chart is too confusing, it really makes me dizzy at the middle part. Now for the Most Favorited songs! Most Favorite: 1. Flugel by cranky (Tone Sphere) *This song's chart is REALLY challenging, and yet, the choir is too... wow! 2. The Last Illusion by kiryu (Cytus) *This song is my departed brother's most favorite song, and so do I. The chart isn't really challenging, but the song itself is really enjoying. 3. Canopy on the Planet by sta (Tone Sphere) *Great vocal in this song indeed, yet the chart is okay. As expected from my favorite composer >< 4. Fight With Your Devil by Killerblood (Cytus) *My first reaction of this song was "Graaah! I hate this song, this song is just too insane!" (hope Killerblood isn't seeing this) but after I MMed it, well my reaction suddenly changed, and it become my new favorite. 5. Theme of Kingdom no. 8 by Killerblood (Cytus) *Talking about the song, it almost remind me of Final Fantasy. The chart is really fun to play too! 6. positive dance "Final RAVE" by cranky (Tone Sphere) *This song is too groovy, I really, really like this song. Hope it'll be on Cytus soon. 7. Noiseproof by sta (Tone Sphere) *The song is really good, the chart is enjoyable too, if this song added to Cytus..... I'd totally never quit Cytus. 8. Conflict edit by siromaru+cranky (Tone Sphere) *This version of Conflict is far more better than in Cytus, well the chart in Expert is too... hard, but I still managed to put this song as favorite. 9. Blue Eyes (Cytus) *This is the only my most favorited song in RGB series, the chart and the song are too awesome for me. And FINALLY for my Most Favorite song is: 10. Finite by sta feat Rion (Tone Sphere) *This song is too epic for me, the mix between vocal and electric guitar at the end, it never make me stop to play over and over, which I honor this song as my Most Favorite of all. Category:Blog posts